How Things could of gone part 1
by Greatsuperwoman23
Summary: How life in the star wars universe could of gone if Anakin wasn't such a obsessive twit. Takes place after Ahsoka leaves the order. Enjoy! Rated T for lanuage and violence(Kind of)DISCONTINUED SORRY NEW STORY COMING!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is a series sort of. It is being affectionately called if Anakin wasn't such an obsessive twit. Enjoy and please comment!**

A cool wind blew across Shili's surface. I walked alongside a younger Togrutan woman. We strolled through one of the planets many forests. The lush greenery surrounding us.

"Can you believe four years ago today you came to this planet?" The young Togrutan woman asked.

"Yes I can you mentioned something about it yesterday too," I replied.

She looked at me confused.

"I did?"

I nodded. "Yes Marza, you did."

The young woman, Marza laughed sheepishly.

"I guess I did," she said.

I continued down our current path watching Marza stop and pick a blossom here and there. She was slightly younger than me and it showed sometimes. She had a grey complexion and her montrals were and white with bluish purple chevrons. I smiled as she looked at me.

Suddenly I froze something was wrong. Marza's gaze darkened with worry.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
I didn't answer right away a growing darkness seemed to be joining Shili's flowers. Blooming from deeper within the forest.  
"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

I ignored her and began moving towards the darkness I sensed.  
"Ahsoka you're scarring me. Ahsoka!" Marza said sharply.

Unfazed I turned to look at her.  
"Quiet," I ordered.  
"But-"  
"Shh," I said again.  
I began to walk forward again cautiously.  
"Stay there," I ordered.

Marza hesitated then nodded and crouched behind some brush. I moved towards the clearing that the darkness seemed to be radiating from. My hand on the short blade I had used when I had been part of the Republic and the Jedi.

Taking a deep breath I called out into the clearing.  
"Who's there?"  
Nothing slowly I moved from the trees' cover and into the clearing. I unhooked the blade from my belt and activated it. Movement from the far side of the clearing! I whipped around to see Count Dooku emerging from the trees.  
"Hello Ahsoka. Thought you could escape forever?" He asked.  
"I held hope Dooku. What do you want? Shili is a neutral planet you hold no sway here," I replied boldly.  
"You don't know? I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I'm here to dispose of you," he said with a wicked smile.

Dooku made a show of unhooking his formidable red blade and igniting it. Then he launched forward slashing at me. I brought my short blade up and our sabers collided and sparked. Dooku kept me close pinning me down and restricting my movements. Calling the force to me I slammed Dooku backwards towards a tree.

The dark lord remained unfazed and used my throw to his advantage. He rebounded off of the tree and landed behind me. I turned to face him and was quickly disarmed. Dooku lifted his hand and force choked me I coughed and fought to break free as he lifted me off my feet. He grinned at me then lunged forward.

Pain blinded me and I fell to the ground in a heap. My vision blurred together and pain radiated from my right side. My head started to spin and the last thing I saw was Dooku leaning over me with a sinister sneer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey guys here is the second chapter. Don't forget to review and if you want leave ideas for future stories. They can be any genre really. Ok Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 (Marza's 1st person PoV)

Panic. That's the first thing I felt. Complete and udder panic. Ahsoka was out there fighting and I was hiding behind a bush. I watched unable to look away as the former jedi padawn as she fought against her opponent. Dooku, that was his name. I gasped as Ahsoka threw him away from her and again in horror as he came back at her. Then everything slowed down I watched as the Count lift Ahsoka off her feet and felt terror flood me as his blood red blade sliced through Ahsoka's shoulder cutting it away from her body and then slashing at her leg as she collapsed to the ground. Her body almost bouncing as she hit the forest floor.

Dooku leaned over her and for a moment I thought he was going to drive his lightsaber into her chest but instead he deactivated his blade and smiled. What happened next sickened me to the core with the force he called over a night bloom. A flower that grows on the bush of a poisonous berry that Ahsoka would have remembered quite well if she was awake or maybe even alive.

I continued to watch as he bent down and folded Ahsoka's hands around the bloom them with a chuckle he left walking back into the shadows of the forest.

I couldn't wait any longer I ran out into the clearing and to her side. Before I reached her though, movement came from my left.

'Dooku know I was there and now he's come to kill me too,' I thought.

Taking I deep breath I turned ready to face the separatist leader, but instead saw a large furry white creature. I was easily only three quarters of its height when it was on all fours. I started to back away from the creature until it turned its head towards me. Its eyes were deep ice blue and I could almost hear Ahsoka telling me it was okay. So I turned away from the creature and focused back on my main goal, Ahsoka.

I went to her side and gently shook her.  
"Ahsoka?" I asked softly.  
Nothing tears began to fall as my attempts at waking her were doing nothing.  
"Ahsoka? Ahsoka please!"  
My heart felt like it was being torn out of my chest. I wasn't a jedi I couldn't sense if she was alive.  
"Ahsoka!?" I begged.  
Still Ahsoka lay motionless before me.  
"Ahsoka…" I whispered.  
"Sis wake up!" I yelled.  
I was angry. Angry at myself, at Ahsoka, and especially at Dooku.

Silently the large white creature came up next to me. He looked from Ahoska to me then back to Ahsoka again.  
"What?!" I asked.  
He nudged me softly and I felt my anger melt away.  
 _Let me help.  
_ I stared at him shocked.  
"Did you just…" I didn't finish that though and instead changed the subject.  
"How can you help?" I asked.  
I looked from Ahsoka then back to him.  
"I could put her on your back and you could help me get her to the hospital," I suggested.  
The creature said nothing but crouched down.

Carefully as if handling a flower I gently pick Ahsoka up and placed her on the creatures back. This caused the night bloom to fall from her hands. I looked at it and for some reason picked it up before climbing onto the creature's back.  
"Alright time is against us so let's go fast," I said to him.  
He seemed to understand because he took off at a fast pace. I held onto Ahsoka, him, and for some reason the flower.

We reached the hospital and the creature crouched down to let me hop down and grab Ahsoka. I shouted my thanks over my shoulder but the creature was already gone.

I rushed into the hospital and was greeted by a togrutan boy my age.  
"Joel! You've got to help! There was an incident and Ahsoka and Dooku and…"  
My words seemed to tumble away and Joel placed a hand on my arm.  
"Tell me as we go," he said.  
Then he grabbed Ahsoka and ran into one of the hospital's med bays. I stayed on his heels, following him all the way.

Tania, a young togrutan girl who had been learning medicine and healing under Ahsoka came into to see what all the commotion was about saw Ahsoka before either Joel or I had time to say anything.

Saddness flashed through her eyes but it was soon replaced by the glint that I saw so often in Ahsoka when she was determined to save a patient.  
"Come on Marza we're racing time here," Tania said.  
She moved towards Ahsoka, I hesitated.  
"Not that I don't trust you Tania but Ahsoka is usually the one who does this. I haven't done an operation like this in four years. Should we call Talia?" I asked.  
Tania shook her head.  
"We don't have time to. Ahsoka doesn't have that time either. It's going to have to be you and me."

I took a deep breath and nodded.  
"What do we need to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hey guys what's up I realized that I have not done a disclaimer so here it is. It is my grave misfortune to say that I don't own any of the star wars universe.**

 **Ok now that that's out of the way I just want to say that you guys can send in ideas for one shots and stuff with pairings or stuff just fair warning I will NEVER EVER do an Anakin x Ahsoka or Ahsoka x Obi Wan. So anything other than that. It doesn't have to be star wars just say what the characters are from and what type of relationship you want them in** **.**

 **So without further ado here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Pain, blinding pain was the first thing I felt when I woke up. This also meant I wasn't dead. The next thing I realized was that I couldn't feel my right arm or my right leg from mid-thigh down. Local anesthetic I told myself quickly before I could panic any further.

I tried to open my eyes but only found darkness. No not complete darkness, there was something covering my eyes. I attempted to find my left arm and slowly moved it towards my face. Before I could remove it though, a soft warm hand caught my wrist.  
"Ahsoka?"  
I recognized Tania's voice. She sounded as though she had just woken up.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
I sensed relief wash over the girl.  
"Can you take off whatever is covering my eyes?" I asked.  
Marza's voice answered.  
"I'm not quite sure you want to do that Ahsoka. You've sustained some…damage," She said.  
"That's exactly what I want to do." I told my sister.

The two talked for a moment then the towel that was covering my eyes was lifted. I saw that my arm and leg were not just numb but gone.

At first I said nothing just looked at the damage done to my body. For once in my life the fire that had fueled me through so much had finally been extinguished. Then I looked up at them well aware that I was tearing up.  
"Dooku?" I asked.  
Marza nodded silently and I saw she too was crying.  
"Don't," I said.  
She looked up at me shocked.  
"Bu-but your arm… it's gone and so is your leg and-"  
"I could be dead;" I said interrupted her.  
They both looked at me shocked.  
"How can you, in the face of all this, find something that could be worse than this?" Tania asked.

I didn't answer instead I looked around on the table next to my bed in a vase sat a night bloom. Marza spoke.  
"Dooku placed it in your hands and I couldn't leave it for some reason."

I sighed and choose to not answer. Tania murmured something to Marza and I heard the door close behind them as they left. A soft white glow filled the room and I saw a furry white creature walking towards me.  
"Hello Nalu," I greeted the large white lion.  
He bowed his head and placed it softly on the injured side of my body. I ran my hand through his fur. When I did the pain seemed to soften. I smiled slightly.  
"Nallu?"  
He looked at me.  
"Please go get my comm link," I said.  
He nodded and left.

Nallu returned a few minutes later. He dropped the comm into my awaiting hand, then settled down next to me.  
I activated it and waited. Suddenly a hooded figure appeared.  
"Oh good I thought perhaps you'd decided not to help," they said.  
"No I still will you'll just have to wait for a while longer," I told them.  
The figure said nothing for a moment then spoke.  
"How long?"  
"I don't know. I'll contact you when you can come here. Until then, Fulcrum out."  
 **(A.N: A little nod to SWR)  
** With that I ended the call and changed the channel. Taking a deep breath I pressed the call.  
Another figure this one uncloaked appeared.  
"Hello Plo."  
 **A.N: Hey guys that was chapter 3 I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. Also remember I am taking request for oneshots and if I really like the idea maybe a short fic. Ok until next time keep up the awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Well well well, looks like we're back. Here is chapter 4 I don't own anything but my OCs Marza, Tania, Joel, and Nallu! So without any further chit chat here it is enjoy!  
**

Chapter 4 (Ahsoka's 1st person PoV)

"Hello Plo."  
The Jedi master seemed taken back.  
"Little 'soka? Is it you?" He asked.  
His voice made me smile.  
"It's me. How fast can you get to Shili?"  
The urgency in my voice must have been clear because he answered without hesitation.  
"Two standard hours, where do I meet you?" He asked.  
"Not me Nallu, he's large white lion. Trust me he's hard to miss… Plo? Hurry, please."  
With that I shut off the comm. I looked at Nallu.  
"Plo will be here in two hours. Go meet him."  
My eyes began to close and the last thing I saw was Nallu leaving the room.

 **(Plo Koon's 1** **st** **person PoV)  
**

I left almost immediately after Ahsoka's transmission. I had given the council an excuse as to why I was leaving my assigned position for an unknown period of time.

 _Flashback  
_ "Why do you need to leave your position Master Plo?" Mace Windu questioned.  
"I sensed a disturbance in the force somewhere near my loction. I feel it needs to be investigated."  
"Hmm, sense something as well I do," Master Yoda said.  
Obi Wan Kenobi looked from Yoda to Plo.  
"And you believe you can find the cause of his disturbance?" He asked.  
I nodded.  
"I do."  
"Then go you should. Find the disturbance you will. Solve the problem if possible," Yoda said.  
"May the force be with you Master Plo," Kenobi said.  
I retuned the farwell then off quickly."  
 _Flashback ends_

It was midnight by the time I broke through Shili's atmosphere. With no real direction of where I needed to go I let the force guide me. Suddenly the ship jerked sharply and began to descend to the planet's surface. It landed in a field of tall grasses and I jump out of the ship. I stood there for moment feeling the cool winds blow over the planet.  
 _Over here.  
_ I turned to see a large furry white creature padding slowly towards me.  
"You must be Nallu," I said.

The creature nodded its massive head.  
"You're here to take me to Ahsoka."

Again he nodded then crouched down. I walked towards him running my hand through his fur. The force seemed to radiate off of him and I smiled recognizing Ahsoka's touch in him.  
"She made you. Didn't she?" I asked.  
Nallu didn't answer and I didn't need him to. If he was here it meant Ahsoka was alive at least. I climbed onto his back and he took off running towards what appeared to look like a town.

We came to a stop outside of a large yellow building and I jumped off Nallu he led me through the doors and into a dimly lit room there on a hospital bed lay Ahsoka. Nallu had walked over and settled down next to her. I simply stared at her shocked. Slowly I walked over to her.  
"Ahsoka…" I said softly.  
Sadness crashed over me as the young woman before me lay silently in bed. She was the closest thing he had to a daughter and he enjoyed the fact that she thought of him as a father.  
'A father who has failed his child,' I thought.

"That's not true."  
Ahsoka's raspy voice caught me off guard. I saw her eyes had opened and she was looking at me.  
"How did this happen?" I questioned.  
She didn't answer me and instead asked a question of her own.  
"How is everyone?"  
"Fine, Skywalker is coping and Senator Amidala is being supportive."  
"And how are the boys?"  
"They were shocked to say the least but they seemed to of already known you were gone. Captainn Rex took it best of all," I said.  
Ahsoka smiled at this.  
"Of course he did," she murmured.

 **A.N: Alright that's the end of chapter 4 please review and stay awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Alright guys we're back! All I own is my OCs I don't own star wars *sigh* but anyhow here is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

[ _Flashback (Ahsoka's PoV)]_

"Ahsoka!"  
I kept walking.  
"Ahsoka, wait! I need to talk to you!"  
I stopped sighing. Turing around I faced Anakin Skywalker. He caught up to me. The apprentice braid I once wore still clutched in his hand.  
"You don't know what you're walking away from. The Order is your life."  
I shook my head.  
"Not anymore Anakin."  
"Please Ahsoka. I know what it feels like to want to walk away, to leave the Order…" he said.  
Ahsoka gave him a small sad smile.  
"I know you do."  
With that I turned and walked away not looking back. As I walked down the Temple steps I heard shifting and murmuring. Turning I half expected to see Republic citizens angry with how the trial turned out. Instead I saw several of the men I had served beside as well as the younglings I had protected from Grevious.  
"Padawan Tano!" Katooni called out running up to me.  
"We heard about the trial even though we weren't allowed to watch it," she said.  
"Yeah, you were found innocent and the real criminal was caught!" Petro said excitedly.  
I nodded not speaking. Captain Rex came up to her. His helmet was off and I know instantly that he had seen through my mask.  
"You're not coming back are you?" He asked.  
Ganodi who had come up with rex looked at Rex.  
"What is he talking about Padawan Tano?"  
"It's just Ahsoka now, okay?" I said fighting to keep my voice level.  
"You're- you're leaving?!" Katooni asked shocked.  
I nodded.  
"We wanted you to see us become padawans!" Petro said angrily.  
"I'm sure you'll make fantastic padawans," I said.  
Katooni nodded understanding.  
"You've lost faith in the Order."  
I smiled a little.  
"Yes but it shouldn't affect the way you view them. Make your own judgment of them. Now why don't you all run back to the Temple?"  
"Will we ever see you again?" Petro asked.  
The others looked at me hopefully.

"That's up to the Force," I replied.  
Katooni hugged me and the rest of the younglings did the same.  
"We'll miss you Ahsoka." Ganodi said.  
"I'll miss you all too." I responded.

Finally, slowly the younglings headed back to the Temple. Katooni stopped at the top of the steps and waved. Ahsoka waved back. Rex watched her.  
"Nothing I say will get you to stay will it?"  
"Probably not Rexter."  
He sighed and looked at the setting sun.  
"Any idea where you're going?"  
I smiled slightly.  
"None at all. I'll be alright though. If this experience has proved anything it's that I can get through anything."  
He nodded then looked at her. His eyes traveling down to her belt.  
"No lightsabers?" He asked.  
"No lightsabers," I said shaking my head.  
He said nothing for a moment then removed his twin pistols.  
"Take these then."  
I stared at the guns.  
'"Rex… I- I can't-"  
"I can't go with you and I'd feel a lot better knowing you had something reliable watching your back," he said interrupting me.  
I glanced up at him, and then looked back at the guns. I hesitated for a moment then took them.  
"Thank you. I'll take good care of them," I promised.  
"I know you will," he said.  
Rex closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath.  
"So this is goodbye?" He asked.  
I frowned.  
"I don't like goodbye. How about… until we meet again?"  
Rex nodded.  
"That's better. So… until we meet again?"  
I smiled sadly.  
"Until we meet again."

 _Flashback ends_

(Ahsoka's PoV)

Plo was able to stay for several days. Together we built new limbs for to replace the ones that I lost. Now I stood next to him as he prepared his ship to depart.  
"I can't tell anyone you're here can I?" He asked.  
I shook my head.  
"No. No one can know," I said.  
"Will you keep in contact?"  
"Perhaps." I replied.  
"It was good to know that you were alive little 'soka," He said.  
I smiled and hugged him.  
"Thank you for coming," I whispered.  
"Of course and may the Force light both our paths."  
With that he jumped into his ship. I waved and he did too then he started the engines and I stood back as he left to return to his assigned position.  
 **A.N: Alright that's the end of chapter 5 don't forget to review and leave ideas and requests. Until next time keep up the awesomeness!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Alright alright alright, I don't own star wars or its characters only my OCs. So here is Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6  
Six months later  
(Obi Wan Kenobi's 1st person PoV)

A blast sent me stumbling across the medical transport's bridge.  
"General! We've lost the rear thruster!" A panicked clone informed me from his position at a command panel.  
"Sir! We've been knocked off course!" Another yelled.  
"What's our current trajectory?" I asked him.  
"Shili, the Tugrutan home world sir, It's a neutral planet."  
I said nothing in response. The transport shuddered under Separatist fire.  
"Obi Wan!"  
I turned to see Anakin standing in the doorway to the bridge.  
"The transports breaking in half," he informed.  
Clone commander Cody, my second I command, appeared behind Anakin.  
"He's right sir. We've got men on the other side of this ship too," he said.  
"We won't make it through the atmosphere at this rate," Anakin said.  
I thought for a moment then looked at Anakin.  
"Stay here. Cody come with me."  
They nodded and Cody followed me as we left the bridge.

As we were reaching the break in the ship my comm went off.  
"Obi Wan we're coming out of hyperspace if you're going to do something now's the time because we're going to go right into atmospheric descent," Anakin said.  
"Alright I'm going to try and help the situation," I replied.  
I shut off the comm and looked at Cody.  
"I'm going to go to the other side and pull the ship together."  
He nodded and stood back as I jumped to the other side of the ship. Calling the Force to me I felt it swirl around me humming protectively. Closing my eyes I pictured the gap in the ship closing. Cheers from the clones told me I had seceded.  
"Sir! We're entering the atmosphere!" Cody yelled.  
I opened my eyes and saw he was right, the ship rocked back and forth as the atmosphere did its damage. I struggled to hold the ship to hold the ship as the remaining clones made their way to Cody's side of the ship.  
"We've passed through the atmosphere!" Cody shouted  
I sighed and the ship began to break apart, the men began to shout.  
"Jump General!"  
"Come on sir!"  
"Go General!"

Just as I was about to do as they suggested one of the engines blew causing me to stumble backwards. Looking up I saw several of the men had jolted too, one of them right into Cody.

The clone commander fell right out of the ship. Instinctively I used to the force to stop him and put him back on the ship. Several of the clones reached out and grabbed the commander. One of them I recognized was clone captain Rex. He looked at me.  
"You need to jump now General Kenobi, that engine's going to blow," he shouted.

Just as I was about to do just that the other engine exploded. Pain lit my side and I looked down to see blood seeping through my tan clothes. The ship shook again as aftershocks from the explosion traveled through it. I lost my footing and fell backwards.

I fell towards the flames and sighed, this is why I had been against Anakin's short cut since the beginning. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and I looked up to see Trapper.  
"Sir we have got to stop ending up on the crashing ship," he said as he pulled me upwards to safety.  
"I agree it very inconvenient."  
Trapper laughed at that. Then he looked down at me side.  
"Sir… you're bleeding heavily."  
Following his gaze I saw he was right.  
"Yes I am."  
Trapper looked up at the break.  
"Do you think you can climb?" He asked.  
"I don't see why not," I replied.

Together we began to climb to the break. We managed to reach the break with only a few slips along the way. Carefully we stood on the edge.  
"We're going to take a page out of Anakin's book and trade one danger for another," I said.  
Trapper nodded.  
"I see… so we're going to…?"  
"Jump. We're going to jump," I said.  
Trapper nodded and I couldn't help but smile at the fear rolling off of him.  
"Ready?" I asked.  
"I guess. I mean either way seems fatal but at least we stand more of a chance this way," he said.  
"Exactly. Now, jump."  
Together we jumped and went plummeting towards the ground.


End file.
